Blackout
by motorcity.horror
Summary: The TNA wreslters and knockouts are backstage after a taping, when suddenly the power goes out and bodies start turning up. Who could be the killer, and who will survive the ordeal?
1. Chapter 1

**Standard disclaimer:**

I own none of the people mentioned herein. They all belong to their respective companies or, I suppose, to themselves…if you believe in such a thing. Not the point.

I make no profit from the below and the fic is solely intended for personal use.

For external use only. If ingested contact your local poisons hotline immediately.

**Chapter One**

The audience filed out of the arena, laughing raucously at what they had just seen. Playful scuffles had broken out on the concrete, people re-enacting moves and moments, fuelled largely by alcohol. The taping of TNA iMPACT! had just taken place, and they were all now heading out, some to the pub, some to their homes.

Inside, however, the TNA stars and Knockouts all remained, waiting for their scheduled meeting to begin. None of the assembled party had wished to attend, but the threat of suspension imposed by Jim Cornette - no matter how hollow – was one that they did not want to risk.

**

Suicide surveyed the men and women before him, hesitantly walking into the catering area. He wished to be here even less than the others, if that was possible, given that he was not inclined to hang around after a show was done. Spotting Chris Sabin muttering to his tag team partner, Alex Shelley, and indicating in his direction, Suicide tried to sidle to the side, out of view.

"Hey, Suicide!" Shelley yelled, pushing through the throng of people towards the man, Sabin close behind. "No need to run away like a pussy, we just want a word!"

**

Angelina Love sighed heavily, examining her nails closely. She really wasn't interested in spending her free time with ugly miscreants who were not even worthy of breathing the same air as her. She glanced left, noting the two women beside her, deep in conversation.

Sighing even louder again, and stamping the floor for emphasis, Angelina managed to draw the attention of Velvet Sky and Madison Rayne.

"What is it, Angelina?" Madison asked, cocking her head to the side questioningly.

"This is a waste of out time! We're too good to be waiting here. Where is that pervert Cornette?"

"Hey, Suicide! No need to run away like a pussy, we just want a word!"

The three women looked towards the source of the voice, rolling their eyes in near unison when they saw Shelley and Sabin advancing on Suicide. Shelley could be seen pushing away Jay Lethal, who had, seemingly, tried to get involved to calm the men.

"He has to be here soon. He can't really expect us to wait with these Neanderthals, can he?"

**

Taylor Wilde sat watching the Beautiful People.

"Hey Roxx, reckon anyone would notice if we just took them out now?"

Laughing, Roxxi glanced across the room. "Tempting, but maybe after, eh?"

**

"Mind your own fucking business!" Shelley yelled, slapping away Jay's hands for the third time.

Looking around, Alex saw that Suicide had disappeared into the crowd again. He was growing tired of this.

**

AJ Styles leant against the wall, counting the minutes. It seemed he wasn't the only one getting restless. It just wasn't right for so many of them to be contained within the one place with only the flimsy pretence of a meeting holding them there. Glancing at his watch again, something moved in the corner of his eye. Samoa Joe had just arrived.

"Are they close, then?" Styles asked, keeping his eyes forward, giving no further indication that he had seen the man.

He made no noise.

"I'll take that as a 'yes', then."

**

Nash, Steiner, Booker T and Sharmell had arrived. They surveyed the room at large, noting the discord that seemed to abound. While they were strongly opposed to attending this meeting, they had thought it the diplomatic thing to do. However, Sting and Angle had refused to attend with them.

A murmur ran through the room. Clearly the fact that two members of the Main Event Mafia were missing had not gone unnoticed.

**

Sting walked down the corridor. He did not want to attend the meeting, but he had received notification from a stage hand that he was required. Jim Cornette had called the meeting, and it was not a good idea to miss it. He had packed his bag, ready to leave, but then made the decision that he would attend.

Hearing a commotion coming from the catering area, he slowed his pace. Knowing that this was where the meeting was being held, Sting was hesitant to go further. So be involved in petty arguments was not his intention.

But a decision had been made, and he resumed his step.

Just as the gathering came into sight, Sting stopped.

The Impact Zonehad been plunged into darkness.

**Authors notes:**

Huh…wow, I am crazy out of practice. Apologies for the terrible writing. Oh well, at least everything is spelt correctly, I guess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, no matter how much I wish they were so. Like more than a few others, if I did have some creepy ownership going on with the wrestlers, I wouldn't be writing fics about them.

However, there are a few fics that I might make them re-enact...hmmm…

…

Sorry, what was I saying?

**Authors Notes: **Here I was, thinking I was unloved…and I just hadn't checked the right email account. Awww, I feel so loved. Thank you for the reviews!

**Chapter 2**

Several things happened at once – a scream rang around the room. Bodies were heard being pushed aside and there was the crunch of flesh hitting flesh, followed by a grunt and a body hitting the floor. Metal clanged as platters hit the floor, and a yell was heard over the scream as another person hit the ground.

The scream stopped as the initial panic subsided, but this lapse in noise only opened the way for the other stars to start expressing their displeasure.

"What this hell is this?"

"Who turned out the fucking lights?!"

"Son of a…whoever hit me is fuckin' DEAD!"

"I'd like to see you try, you piece of-"

"Just calm the hell down!"  
"Who says I'm not calm, you-"

"Would someone PLEASE turn on the goddamn lights?!"

"Turn them on yourself, you lazy bitch!"

"Oh sure, this is the mature way to handle-"

_Click._

Light shined over the people in the room, stemming the flow of noise by its sudden appearance. Blinking furiously, AJ tried to see who was holding the light, but the answer was obscured by the darkness behind them. Whoever it was, there seemed to be two shapes moving behind the light...

_Click._

As if to confirm his theory, a second flashlight was clicked on, to the left of the first light, near a meter away from the original, too far to be from the same person.

"Get that goddamn light out of my eyes!" Steiner snarled as the new light fell onto his face.

"Chill man, we just wanted to provide some illumination on the situation."

"Yeah, no need to for the language."

The faces of Homicide and Hernandez were revealed as they flipped the flashlights up and to their own faces briefly, before focusing them back on the crowd in front of them.

"What the hell is going on?" Consequences Creed asked, stepping forward.

"Who'd have thought a little bit of darkness would've caused so much hassle?" Homicide questioned, chuckling. "Lights went out, don't know what happened. Electricity surge, I guess."

"And you just happened to have flashlights, huh? Like we're expected to believe that you didn't cause all of this?!" Steiner accused.

"Don't blame us for being prepared. Besides, there are always flashlights among the crew gear."

"Isn't that convenient for you, then…" Steiner could be heard muttering, moving towards the exit.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Creed asked, quickly backing off when Steiner whipped around to face him.

"To find some flashlights and get out of here, you idiot. You expect me to stay in a building without power? I don't fuckin' think so." He continued towards the hallway, with Nash, Booker T and Sharmell in tow, pushing Homicide and Hernandez aside.

**

"We should probably do the same," Angelina said, turning towards Velvet and Madison and indicating towards the men and woman who had just left. "There's no way we're going to stay here longer than we need to."

"What about Cornette?"  
Angelina scoffed. "He can fuck off."

**

"Let's go, Shelley."

Nodding, Alex Shelley turned and left through the opposite hallway to those now leaving en masse, Sabin close by. They could be heard muttering, heads together as the darkness engulfed them.

**

"It's time." AJ muttered to the shadows beside him, watching the departure of Sabin and Shelley. "What do you suppose they're up to?"

"Unimportant." Joe replied from beside him, emerging from the shadows, following AJ's lead as they followed the crowd from a distance.

**

"Like lambs to the slaughter, I swear to God." Sabin scoffed, followed by Shelley down a darkened hallway. "Can't even make their own decisions about where to go." Pausing, he felt his way around the corner. "Somewhere around here I think they keep the emergency gear..."

Running his fingers along the wall, he felt the sudden incline and change from concrete to metal, signifying the emergency stores locker. Once again trusting his senses to touch, he ran his hand down the locker, feeling the padlock at the handle.

"I found it, but it's locked. We gotta find something to prise it open with - a crowbar or something."

Hearing Shelley move away, Sabin moved in the opposite direction, feeling for something to use. "Dude, that's amazing. How did you even know where to find this in this darkness?" Shelley questioned, finding a steel pole, weighing his options and then placing it to the side, deeming it inappropriate for the job at hand.

"Amazing sense of distance and depth perception, no big deal." Sabin considered the object in front of him. "Reckon a chair would work?"

"Put it in the maybe pile, along with the abundance of steel pipes this place seems to contain. I'm thinking we should move to the big packing boxes that are used for the lights and other tech type stuff."

There was more rustling and shuffling as the two men continued their search, and then "Screwdriver?"

"Phillips or flathead?"

"Feels like...Phillips?"

"Maybe pile."

"Gotcha." Placing the screwdriver in his back pocket, Sabin continued his search. "Found anything for leverage as opposed to destroying the lock yet?"

"It's all brute force so far, baby." Cracking open another box and feeling around inside it, Shelley felt only hard square objects and soft lining. Shutting the lid with a snap, he felt his way over to the next one that was lining the wall. Bringing his legs forward to follow his hands, he felt a sharp pain in his shin, followed by a clanging sound as metal hit the ground. Feeling his way to the floor, Shelley got on his hand and knees, groping in the darkness under the raised boxes.

"More poles?" Sabin questioned from further down the hallway.

"Just looking now. Well, feeling - though it sounded a bit solid for that, eh? What the hell?" Shelley pulled out what felt suspiciously like a shoe, followed by a backpack. "Who the hell would put their stuff under here?"

"Secret admirer leaving presents for you." Shelley looked up out of habit, despite the darkness, as the voice now came from above him. "I'm out of hallway in that direction."  
"I got their presents right here." Shelley muttered. "As well as..." With a scrape, he pulled the object out from under the box. "Something that feels suspiciously like a crowbar. No big deal." Feeling Sabin's hand before him, he grasped it and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. "Lead the way, Mister Sabin."

Feeling his way back to the locker, Sabin considered it. "Have a go at breaking the lock, or just pop the door?"

"Pop it. Shove, love." Sabin stepped to the side, making room for Shelley. Slotting the crowbar into the crack between locker and door, he pushed outwards. "Hmm..." Feeling that the door had only bent slightly, Shelley made his way to the other side. "Hinges feel pretty weak over here. Gonna give them a go."

Once again slotting the crowbar, Shelley pushed, this time hearing a satisfying _pop _as the hinges gave out. Moving the crowbar down, he repeated this action, leaving the door swinging by the lock. Laughing, he felt inside the locker. "Teenage vandals eat your hearts out."

"Any torches?"  
Flicking a light on under his chin, Shelley started to cackle maniacally. "We have lightttttt!"

Snatching the torch away from him, Sabin directed the light to the locker, surveying its contents. Shelley picked up another torch, flicking it on and off. "Grab some batteries, just in case your incessant playing kills yours. What else do we have in here?" Looking through the locker, Sabin picked up the waterproof matches, stuffing them in his pocket. "Think we'll need some flares?" Laughing, he swung his flashlight to where Shelley had moved to.

He was crouching by the backpack that he had pulled from under the boxes, pulling out clothing. "Anything interesting?"

Sighing, Shelley moved his flashlight up to meet Sabin's. "Nothing at all. Want to go exploring, or get out of here?"

"Let's go – but we should avoid those idiots who are probably still blundering about for flashlights of their own."

**

Lights danced across the ceiling as torches were waved about. Everyone who had gone out on the initial expedition for lights had managed to secure one, whether by outright demanding one or slipping in to the side and taking one.

Lethal looked at his tag team partner next to him, seeing that he was jerking his head to the side, indicating a wish to break off from the crowd.

"Man, we should get out of here while everyone is distracted."  
"I'm digging that, let's go."

As Lethal and Creed turned to go, they felt bodies pushing past them.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Nash said, taking the lead from Steiner.

Steiner let out a harsh laugh. "You said it, Nash."

They took off down the hallways, flashlights shining on the ground before them. They had gone a short distance when they heard a noise behind them. Glancing over their shoulders, they saw the group of wrestlers and Knockouts in tow behind them.

"Some reason you're all following us?"

"Ugh, we don't follow anyone!" Velvet declared, pushing to the front of the group and past the Mafia members, Angelina and Madison close behind.

The group took off at varying speeds again, now with the Beautiful People in the lead. No one said a word until they reached the exit, until Velvet spun around, hand on the door, and proclaimed "Now would all you freaks and losers back off? I don't want you contaminating my air." With that said she turned back around and pushed on the door.

It didn't move.

Velvet pushed it again, but still it didn't move. Throwing an annoyed look at the other members of the Beautiful People, they came forward and also pushed on the door. It still wouldn't move.

"Sure you don't have to pull, sweetheart?" Scowling, Velvet spun around and shone her flashlight into the crowd to find the source of the voice.

"Oh, what, do you want to try?" She demanded of the crowd at large.

"Enough of this." Nash sighed, stepping forward, pushing the door.

It didn't move. He pulled on the door, just to make sure, but still it wouldn't move. "Guess it must've been locked…"

"Gee, you think?"  
"No need to get antsy. We'll just go out the front way."

Walking off again, Nash could hear the other wrestlers trying the door behind him before falling into step, realising that it wouldn't budge. This was all becoming tiresome for the man. He hadn't wanted to come in the first place, but had to abide by the decision of the Mafia to appear diplomatic.

Letting his attention wander, he let his torch light drop and felt himself stumble. His torch fell from his hands and rolled off to the left. Not wanting to rely on the torch light of another, he veered to the side to retrieve it, the Mafia not far behind.

Now the Beautiful People were in the lead again, angrily talking under their breaths about how they had been insulted by the suggestion that they didn't know how to open a door. They were halfway to the front entrance of the building when Angelina got paranoid. Spinning around so that she was facing the crowd and walking backwards, she shone her flashlight into the faces before her.

"Now you better not be taking this as an opportunity to stare at our asses!" She warned. "We are far too good for your perverts. Just because you happen to be here, doesn't mean you should get a free show!"

Velvet and Madison also spun around, mimicking Angelina and walking backwards.

"Yeah! And don't think for one second that just because…Hey! Look at me when I'm speaking to you!" Velvet demanded. The wrestlers and Knockouts had all stopped; their flashlights pointed upwards, their mouths hanging open.

The Beautiful People continued walking backwards, eyeing them suspiciously. "Whatever you're thinking, you can just _– ooff!_' Angelina was stopped mid-sentence as she ran into something behind her.

Turning around and taking several steps back, she shone her flashlight to see what she had bumped into – and though she didn't yet realise it, what the others had stopped to stare at as well.

Upon realising what it was, she opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out.

Hanging from a beam on the ceiling, Suicide was still swinging from where he had been bumped. The light from the torches light up the rope that was securely around his neck.

**A/N (take 2): Hmm…there was a lot of walking in this chapter. And I think I'm just too comfortable writing MCMG…I kind of favoured them, eh? ;)**

**Also, TAKE THAT SUICIDE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **If I owned them, you can bet that I'd have them attempting to fly through 3rd story windows to save me from this hell of an office, not writing fics about them.

As I am still here, looks like I don't own them - yet.

But until such a time, I have to sit here, they can continue owning themselves, and hopefully I'll not violate too many copyright laws, as that's not really my intention.

**Chapter 3**

Creed recoiled at the sight before him. The lifeless body of Suicide had since stopped swinging, but the screaming from the Beautiful People, it seemed, had only just begun. Realising that the path in front of her was blocked, Velvet, closely followed by Angelina and Madison, turned and pushed through the throng of people, running down the hallway, screams still ringing in ears and flashlights all but forgotten.

Creed looked about him, unsure of what to do or how to react. It seemed to him that the group had thinned significantly since the discovery.

"What..." his voice came out as a croak. Lethal, who was still beside him, jumped at the noise. With the exception of the retreating voices, no one had yet made a sound. Everyone who had slipped away had done so without disturbing them.

Swallowing several times, he tried again. "What do we do? I mean...do we take him down? Or...or...leave him up there and call someone?"

When no response came, Creed looked to Lethal again. Meeting his gaze, he gave the slightest of nods. After taking a deep breath, Creed stepped forward, closely followed by Lethal.

"Grab his legs, Jay."

Grunting, Lethal did as requested. Creed looked up Suicide's body until he reached his neck, trying to avoid the still masked face. Following the rope, he found that it was wrapped around a pipe, just higher than his shoulders. Shining his torch on the knot, he tried pulling at it, but couldn't undo it so easily. Holding his torch between his teeth, he attempted with both hands, but still couldn't get it undone. He glanced to his right, still working his hands into the ropes, and then to the left, only to let out a startled yell, dropping his torch and throwing his hands up.

"Shit, man, don't do that!" an affronted Jay Lethal yelled.

Heart racing, Creed looked over at Lethal, noting that he had backed up against the wall, leaving Suicide's body hanging.

"Sorry, I just..." Looking left again, Creed was stopped by the look he was given. Samoa Joe had appeared, wielding his knife. Wordlessly, he swung it around, connecting with the rope. Creed stared at him, cringing as he heard Suicide's body hit the ground. He opened his mouth to thank Joe, but it just hung open uselessly, as he could not make his throat work.

Joe turned; every action laced with malice, and seemed to melt into the shadows.

Creed swallowed and turned back to the body, where Lethal was now straightening out the limbs.

"Hey man, what are you doing?" Homicide questioned from a distance away. Lethal glanced at him and continued his work, keeping his mouth firmly shut.

"I...I think we should..." Creed started, swallowing nervously "We should find something to cover him up. It's only right...and...and we need to close his eyes."

"What?" Lethal had finished his task, and was now sitting back on his heels, looking up at Creed.

"It's what you do with bodies. You need to close the eyes. So...so we need to take the..the mask off."

Creed swallowed again, looking around. They were the only ones that remained - Homicide and Hernandez had left. "Alright...I'll do the eyes. Can you find something to cover him? Then we can call someone and get out of here. I desperately need a drink, y'know?"

"Uh-huh, I'm with you there, brother. I'll be back." Creed watched as Lethal grasped his torch, stood up, and walked away.

Suddenly feeling very alone, Creed focused on the form of Suicide. Hands shaking violently, he placed his torch on the ground, and reached for Suicide's mask. Loosening the rope that still hung around his neck, he slid his fingers beneath the seam of the mask and rolled it up. Suicide's eyes stared lifelessly back at him and Creed was momentarily transfixed. Steeling himself, he raised his hand, brushing it over the eyes, closing them.

Sighing deeply, Creed closed his own eyes and quietly intoned, trying not to break the silence.

"_Have mercy upon him; pardon all his transgressions . . . Shelter his soul in the shadow of Thy wings. Make known to him the path of life."_

_**_

Lethal's footsteps were muffled as he walked down the corridor, his breathing ragged. He looked down at the lurid fabric in his hands, sparkling up at him. It seemed wrong to use such fabric for the task at hand, but it was the only thing he was able to find that would be a suitable size. Feeling bile rise in his throat, Lethal dropped to his knees - he felt a retching sensation, and promptly vomited against the wall.

Wiping his mouth, he heard a scraping noise behind him. Lethal swung his torch around, rising from his knees.

"Hello?" Lethal called tentatively into the darkness, taking a step forward. Hearing no further noise, Lethal shrugged it off as his imagination, and turned to return to where Creed was waiting for him.

**

"The looks on their faces when they discover it will be _epic_."

"We've just got to make sure that we're nowhere to be found when it's discovered."  
"It'll be a shame; giving up that memory...it'd be so beautiful, I'm sure."

"Ahhh, but that is the cross we bear, isn't it?"

"If only we hadn't had to use all the rope."

"It went to a good cause, you know it. At least now that bastard will be left hanging like he deserves."

"Who next?"

"You know it has to be Lethal."

Taylor Wilde pulled herself from behind the packing crate she had been using for cover since she had departed from the larger group. The sight of Suicide wasn't something she could comprehend in such mixed company, and felt she would be better off with less people. She looked down at the woman next to her, who also pulled herself up, and looked back at the retreating forms of Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin.

Thinking about what she had just heard, Taylor turned back to Roxxi, titling her head. "_What?_"

**

Lethal spun on the spot, looking for identifying features on the wall. The darkness had made him lose track of his position, and he was trying to find where he had left Creed. Grumbling to himself, he spun again, deciding on a direction and started walking. Becoming more aware of the silence surrounding him as he walked, Lethal heard a scraping noise behind him.

"Hey man, now who's back there?" Lethal called into the darkness, brow furrowed.

When no voice responded, he turned resolutely around and continued walking. He had only taken a few steps when he heard a creaking noise behind him again, and he spun around.

"Enough screwing around, man!"

The light from his torch had fallen on a door to a store room which was sitting ajar. Reasoning that the creaking noise had been the door opening, and therefore the culprit of the noises must be in there, he stormed up to the door, seizing the handle and pulling it open.

"Who the hell is in there screwing abo…what the hell?"

Lethal took a step back and raised his torch, trying to shine it onto the figure before him. He stumbled back as the figure lunged towards him, grabbing his hair and pulling him further into the room, the door slamming behind him. Kicking out with his legs, Lethal felt an arm encircle his neck. As the arm tightened, he felt a sharp pain in his neck, and an odd sensation flowing out from the source of the pain.

Continuing to struggle, Lethal found that his limbs seemed heavier and heavier, and the need he felt to fight against his assailant was ebbing as a feeling of calm came over him. He let his arms drop from where they had been lashing out at the arm around his neck, and as his eyes closed he felt the arm release it's hold and his body be lowered to the floor.

The last thought that he had was the realisation that the sensation in his neck had been just like when he'd last had to get injections before going overseas. A warm feeling had spread over his face and neck, and he let the tiredness that had come over him take him into sleep.

**

"Phone, phone, phone...._SHIT_. Where the fuck is my phone?!" Velvet threw her bag across the room, scowling as she heard it hit the wall and land with a dull thud.

"Velvet! Just calm down. Our phones have to be here somewhere! It's just a matter of finding them." Having calmed down since the initial discovery of the body, Angelina had been feeling uncharacteristically clear minded and reasonable. "Madison, light!" Snapping her fingers, Angelina continued the search through her bag, looking for her phone.

When Velvet had originally run away, followed by her team mates, she had every intention of running to any exit that presented itself and just getting out of the building. But as she ran through the corridors, despite the presence of life right behind her, she had begun to feel isolated and alone. Judging by the signs and names on doors, she had realised that she had ended up near the women's locker room, and immediately took the detour to collect her connection to the outside world; her phone.

But it was now ten minutes later and she had not yet managed to rekindle the precious connection. Neither, it seemed, had Angelina or Madison. Despite the fact that everything seemed in place and undisturbed, Velvet had felt that something wasn't right in the room, but brushed it off as residual freak out. But finding all their phones gone had been enough proof for Velvet that rather than being alright, there was something very seriously wrong.

"Are we almost there?"

Velvet's head snapped up at the male voice, eyes narrowing as the sound travelled closer. In her peripheral vision, Velvet noted that the other two women had also stopped searching, and were listening intently.

"Yeah, it's just a bit further. And not too soon, either, because this thing is unreasonably heavy. But it'll serve him right for getting involved in our business." A door hit the wall as it was carelessly swung open, and something heavy hit the ground. Angelina got to her feet, walking toward the open door and shone her light around the corner.

"Who's there?"

Shelley and Sabin turned towards the voice, blinking as they looked directly into the torch light.

"Can we help you?"  
"What are you doing?" Angelina questioned, now looking at the bottle of bleach at Sabin's feet.

"Badminton. How about you?"

Angelina scowled. "Seriously, what are you doing with that?"

"Well, we wanted it to be a surprise, but…it's a present for you. We couldn't stand looking at your roots any longer."

Nodding agreement with his partner, Shelley tried to pull a face that he hoped looked earnest, rather than mocking.

Seeing the look on Angelina's face, he still didn't know if his facial expression had worked, but he knew that something had been accomplished. With an affronted noise, she spun around and stalked back into the locked room, while Shelley and Sabin broke down into laughter.

Gasping for breath, Sabin pushed the bottle of bleach into the closet and closed the door, and walked quickly to catch up with a Shelley that had already started to move on.

Seeing Shelley walk past the door, and then Sabin's form jogging to catch up, Velvet bit her lip and made a decision. This had gone on long enough.

"Wait!" she called, hastily getting up and running to the door. When she got there, she saw that the two men had stopped and smiled to herself. _"Of course they stopped"_, she thought, trying to stop her grin from showing on her face. "_How could they not? Like they could resist someone as gorgeous as me?"_

"Yeah?"  
The Guns had turned around and one of them – Velvet had never bothered to learn their names – was leaning against the wall while the other one spun their torch unconcernedly.

"Why are you still here?"  
"Doors are locked, aren't they, sunshine? Can't get out."  
"Well, did you try the front doors?"

"Hmmm…" Sabin tapped his chin thoughtfully, apparently giving it careful consideration. "Now there's a thought, Alex, _try the front doors_. Gee, I wish I was able to come up with such a brilliant plan as the peroxide princess."

Glaring at him, Velvet snapped back. "You could have just said no!"

Rolling their eyes, the Guns turned back around and made to move off, but Velvet called out again.

"Wait!"

Shelley heaved a sigh and turned back around. "Yes?"

"Do you have a phone?"

**

"Thank god we found you!"

Creed jumped at the noise. He had been sitting against the wall, eyes trained on Suicide's body, trying not to blink. When Lethal had first departed, he had found the silence and the dark eerie, but the longer he stayed there by himself, the more scared he had become. Just to reassure himself, he had gotten his back against something solid, and trained his eyes on the main cause of his discomfort. If he was looking at it, he had reasoned, then it couldn't get up, or disappear, or do anything creepy.

At the voice, he had jumped, but kept his eyes firmly on Suicide's body, hesitant, even now, to remove his gaze from it.

"Hey, what's up?" He muttered, hesitant to look at the source of the voice.

"I think…I don't know…but, well, we heard something weird."

Finally looking up, Creed saw Taylor Wilde and Roxxi standing before him.  
"What is it?"

"Well, it's about…well…I don't know…it'll probably sound crazy. Maybe we should just get out of here."

"You can tell me, it's ok. We need to wait for Jay, anyway. He should be back any minute."

Taylor and Roxxi exchanged a concerned look, but Taylor tried to continue.

"Well…" she hesitated again, but decided to air her concerns. "It's about Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley."

**


End file.
